


What a smile can hide

by Rhaddurrani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Gen, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaddurrani/pseuds/Rhaddurrani
Summary: The loneliest people are the kindest,The saddest people smile the brightest,and The most damaged people are the wisest.





	1. CHAPTER 1

Stiles woke with a start, drenched in his own sweat, a scream stuck in his throat. He could feel hands gripping his body, dragging him in. He jumped out of bed, stripping out of his clothes as he scrambled towards the shower. He turned the tap and sat in the tub, his knees drawn to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. Cold water cascaded down his body, hitched breaths accompanied by barely contained sobs. Stiles counted his finger one by one to make sure he was awake, reminded himself that he was safe, he was home. No,not home, he didn't have a home. He hadn't had a home in a long time. But he was no longer seventeen, helpless and alone on the streets, he could protect himself now. He sat there for a long time, till the cold water numbed his body and he could breathe a bit easier. He turned off the water, quickly dried himself and changed into clean clothes. By the time he came out of the bathroom, he sun had already begun to rise. Morning light streamed through the widows and by the time the sun was fully up, Stiles had already made himself breakfast and was ready for the day.  
Stiles was at work when he received the call. Working in a bookstore that ran a magic shop in the background during the day and taking shifts at a bar during the night, Stiles rarely had time to himself. He knew he was walking a thin line, Meg, his co-worker in the shop and his only friend, usually nagged him that he was overworking himself, to which he always laughingly replied that he was just trying to get by and he had too many expenses for which he needed to work. Which was a lie, they both knew.But Meg, bless her, just gave him a look and didn't prod further for which he was thankful. He didn't need to work two jobs, and he didn't have large expenses. But the work kept him busy and as long as he was busy he had lesser time to think and remember. Lesser time being alone. He had enough money saved up that he didn't need to work at all, at least for a little while, what with his book being published and all. But Meg didn't need to know that. It was an extremely boring day at the book shop with very few customers coming in and even fewer customers calling for magical assistance. Meg and him usually alternated between the two stores but today they were sitting together discussing the latest edition of a book they both liked. The phone call was a surprise, as he didn't have many people who would call him but the person calling was a shock, so much that he jumped out of chair and nearly dropped his phone. Just a mere "Hello?" and his world came crashing down. He'd recognize that voice even in his sleep. Derek freaking Hale. For a moment he was too bewildered, he stared at his phone in shock, another more insistent "hello" snapped him out of his stupor and he held the phone to his ear. "H-Hello?", he asked shakily. He heard a sigh of relief on the other side." Stiles". How long had it been since Derek had said his name?. He couldn't remember, so so long ago."Stiles, Its you, right?",Derek asked."What do you want Derek?", his voice came out harsher then he expected. He could feel Derek wince, Good, he thought savagely, let him know you're not the same. " Stiles,it's-", Derek took a deep breathe as if steeling himself and stiles's heart dropped," its your dad". And just like that Stiles's world came crashing down on him.He half listened to Derek explaining that he was shot during a bank robbery and was in surgery and then Derek asking him where he was , trying to make him talk but he had heard enough. He ended the call. Meg was looking at him with concern and he realized he was shaking. "I need to go back" he said shakily. " Back where? Stiles, what happened? who was it?", the concern in her voice was grounding but not enough. " home" he replied" its my dad".  
In two hours he was sitting in a bus on his way to California.A bag with his clothes and other necessities and another with his magical herbs and supplies settled on the seat next to him. Meg had insisted on coming along, he could see it on her face that she was curious because she hadn't known he had a family, a father. but he had told her that he needed to go alone and if he ever needed her he'd give her call. She hadn't looked happy but she had accepted his decision. He took out his phone to see more then a dozen missed calls from various unknown numbers, he ignored them all and turned off his phone. He needed to prepare himself for beacon hills.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Stiles had barely gotten a wink of sleep during the long ride. The bus had made several short stays during the long 11 hour ride but stiles had barely noticed any of them. He'd been too lost in the past. It had taken almost five years, five long, long years to get to where he was today. His seventeen year old self would've preffered to jump off a cliff rather then go back to beacon hills, no matter what. But then again his seventeen year old self was too broken and bitter, angry and stupid. He wasn't that person anymore. He was stronger, he reminded himself, strong enough that he was going to face everyone again without breaking down, without letting them see the cracks inside him.  
By the time the bus reached California it was already late in the night. He knew it would be better if he stayed the night in a hotel and went to Beacon hills in the morning but he needed to get to his dad as quickly as he could. He searched for an open rent shop and it seemed for once luck was on his side because in an hour he had made a good deal for a toyota and was on his way to Beacon hills.  
It was a three hour ride to beacon hills. He made in almost two. By the time he crossed the dreaded "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign, it was past 2 in the morning and he was too exhausted to feel anything other then worry for his dad. He went straight to Beacon hills hospital. The nurse at the counter refused to let him see his dad but she assured him that his surgery had been succesful and that he wasnt in danger anymore. A weight was lifted off his chest but he kept pestering the nurse, till she finally conceded to let him look at his dad. He wondered whether it was his haggard appearence, his pleading that he had travelled for 15 hours straight for his dad or just that she was too tired to deal with his bullshit at such a late hour that she agreed. She led him through familiar corridors in which he had spent a big part of his childhood when his mom had been sick . She slowly opened the door to his dads room and led him inside. It had been so long since he last saw his dad. So so long. He looked older than he remembered , more frail, with bandages wrapped around his stomach and check. It hurt to see him like this despite all the anger and hurt. His inner child rose to the surface and tears pooled in his eyes that he quickly wiped with the back of his hand. The nurse cleared her throat and when she told him to come out , her voice was much gentler. He walked back to his car and drove through the roads to where he remembered the only good hotel to be. It was still there, thank God, and he rented a room. He barely made it to the bed before exhaustion took over and he closed his eyes. When he woke up, it took him a moment to remember where he was and why. He groaned and got out of bed. He plugged in his phone to charge which He had turned off when the number of calls had crossed twenty. It stressed him out, made him anxious.He wasnt used to getting calls from anyone but Meg, his managers from both the bookshop and the club and ofcourse his editor.The cold shower he took afterwards cleared his mind. He dressed grabbed his wallet from his bad and his phone and got in the rental car. He needed some coffee. He drove through the streets looking at the things that were still the same and the few things that had changed. Stiles turned on his phone and was immediatly bombarded with notifications of missed calls and texts from the number he knew was Dereks and two or three others. He didnt bother checking and deleted them all. He parked next to a diner that he used to frequent before.. before he left. The diner hadnt changed a bit. The doors still squeaked when pushed the interior was still old and the furnisture worn out, what was different was the person behind the counter. Different but familiar. Heather had changed so much. They had been friends when they were little because their mothers had been friends and when Claudia had died theyd grown distant or maybe Stiles had. He steeled himself and walked to the counter .Ofcourse he was going to meet familiar faces , he was in beacon hills. Heasthers jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw him. "Stiles??", she exclaimed and a big smile spread across her face. He smiled back ," Hey Heather, how've you been?". "Ive been great. How are you?. Its been so long. Where have you been?. You practically disappeared back in highschool", Heather asked and Stiles tried his best to hide his grimace . He knew the question would come up that didnt mean he liked the fact that it did. " family stuff came up. You know. So what is the best thing to order here for breakfast?" He lied and quickly diverted the topic. She smiled and started to recomend the best breackfast menus. He gave his order and took a seat at the very back of the diner. Stiles wasnt even surprised when Derek Hale slid into the seat opposite to his. Hed been expecting it actually ever since he crossed the town line. After all Derek was never one to wait.


	3. CHAPTER 3

"Stiles", Derek sighed, as if Stiles was a child who had disappointed him. So what if Stikes had been pretending that Derek wasn't sitting across from him for the last couple of minutes, he always had been a fan of ignoring the problem until it went away. And he didnt owe Derek anything, so screw him for thinking otherwise." Stiles" , Derek said again more forcefully and Stiles finally turned from where he was stubbornly looking out the window to look at him. Derek hadnt changed much, he still wore leather like a second skin, he was still insanely hot and he still made Stiles's heart beat out of his chest. Stiles crossed his arms across his chest and looked at him expectantly, just because he wasnt ignoring Derek, didnt mean he was going to make this any easier for him.Derek seemed to get the message because he huffed out a dry chuckle, "You saw your dad?". Stiles nodded. " You werent answering your phone". Stiles shrugged. " i was worried" , Derek said and Stiles choked out a sarcastic laugh. Dereks eyes narrowed, " Stiles you do know what you coming back here implies right?". Stiles sat up straight and glared at Derek,"I came here only because of my dad and nothing else and i'm going back right after". Just then Heather walked to the table with his breakfast, she asked if he needed anything else and then quickly walked away. Perhaps she too had sensed the tension or maybe Derek still had a bad reputation around town. As soon as she was out of earshot, Derek said," Doesn't matter. We made a deal. I kept up my end. I didnt come looking for you no matter how much i wanted to". " I didnt have a choice but to come back. My DAD is in the hospital. And i Will be going back as soon as i make sure he's okay",Stikes replied angrily. Derek looked at him evenly, after a few moments of heated eye contact with neither parties backing down Derek said," Look after your dad. We'll talk about this later". He got up, walked around the table and cupped Stiles's face . He stroked his cheek with his thumb and slowly moved it to his neck. Derek's eyes had a softness Stiles had never really seen, atleast not directed towards him and his hand was warm and solid where it touched his skin.It made his treacherous heart beat faster. He gave a gentle squeeze and then walked out of the diner leaving a flabbergasted Stikes behind.

By the time he got out of his shock, his coffee was cold and he had to order another. His breakfast tasted like cardboard in his mouth and he had to remind himself to take deep breathes. Derek was someone who he had missed and craved with every part of his being and seeing him again had created cracks in the wall he had built wuth such difficulty. Derek always did have a way of getting under his skin. But he could never let it happen. He broke one of his promises to himself by coming back here , he wouldnt break another by giving in to Derek.


End file.
